<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship with Commitments by bigred_ashlyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895574">Friendship with Commitments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigred_ashlyn/pseuds/bigred_ashlyn'>bigred_ashlyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Queerplatonic Negotiations, aro! zoey, aromantic! zoey, max shows up in ch 2, s2 au!, socially awkward! zoey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigred_ashlyn/pseuds/bigred_ashlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zoey has an important question for simon but she is worried that it might be too weird-and that is by her standards which are a little different than everybody else's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke &amp; Simon Haynes, Zoey Clarke/Simon Haynes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This is Going to Sound Weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic in the fandom. hopefully the characters aren't too ooc with the exception of zoey being aro because i saw that headcanon and went SHE SHOULD BE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok so this is going to sound weird-” Zoey started, looking down at her hands intertwined against her chest instead of the look on Simon’s face. <br/>He was sitting in his office, and she was standing in the doorway. Part of her drifted back to the idea about writing this on paper and having it be a contract he should sign. She could walk away now, draft it, print it out, have this conversation then. She shook her head, no she was here, she could do this. She was going to do this. <br/>“You say that about a lot of things. Or like to use it to follow up a lot of things. So can I get perimeters of what we’re talking about?” <br/>Zoey’s eyes widened and she jerked her posture to finally stand up straight again and meet his gaze. She stepped into his office, scanning the room before sitting down in a chair. <br/>“It’s about us. Our relationship. The non-professional one.”<br/>“Did I do something?” Simon asks, hesitant. <br/>“No, no, no. It’s just that-god, I really should've written this down or prepared more. Things go better when I prepare. But I never actually manage to do that.”<br/>“You know you can tell me anything. As long as it’s not making me accessory to murder or anything cause that’s not cool.” <br/>“Yeah, I know. Okay here’s the thing then. I’m aro which means i don’t really feel romantic attraction. But you’re super important to me and I want you to be like a solid part of my life. So I wanted to ask if you wanted to be in a,” her voice faltered and started squeaking, “qpr.” <br/>Simon’s eyebrows raised, “a what?” <br/>She took a deep breath before continuing. “A QPR. It’s called a queer platonic relationship. It’s like a friendship but with more commitment. We could like move in together, raise kids if that’s your thing-but that’s really a conversation for years down the line. I’m not ready to have kids. Or to think about having kids.”<br/>“That wasn’t where my mind was going. So a more committed friendship?” <br/>“Yes. And we could talk about kisses and sex and what other ‘romantic’,” Zoey did air quotes as she said the phrase, “aspects of a relationship you wanted to include. Or you could still date other people, I would just be the one you make life decisions with. Like if you wanted to move out of California to Nebraska or something,” she laughed. <br/>“Yeah, um can I think about it?” <br/>“Of course. Of course. This is a lot isn’t it?” <br/>“No, not at al-” Simon stopped. “Yeah. I’m not gonna lie. It is. But it’s also kinda sweet. So let me think on it and I’ll report back to you.” <br/>“Okay. I have work to do so I…  will…  leave…  now,” Zoey said awkwardly shuffling out of Simon’s office. <br/>Well, that could’ve gone worse so that’s a plus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awkward Convos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>deciding from here on now this is a season 2 au where either zoey's dad isn't dead or she actually took the time to recover from her grief. also her and max are just best friends in this (no romo whatsoever). max is still unemployed but him and mo do have business meetings. zoey is anxiously waiting for simon to get back to her regarding the qpr situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max was there when she called. Two hours after she awkwardly shuffled out of Simon’s office. She had needed some time to cool her nerves down before rehashing the experience with someone. Even if that someone was her best friend. Luckily, he was in the neighborhood or something looking at venues for his latest business venture. Well at least he was doing something productive in wake of not having a stable job anymore. <br/>“So did he say when he would get back to you?” Max asked, ready with a cup of coffee as always. <br/>It felt weirdly nostalgic. <br/>Zoey pushed the thought away. <br/>Yes, working with Max was convenient. But he seemed really excited about his new business, and they had text still to talk so it wasn’t like she had lost his friendship when he lost his job. <br/>His eyebrows were raised as he handed the cup to Zoey, quickly glancing over at Simon’s office. <br/>“No. But it was a lot. It’s not everyday that someone asks to be platonically the most important relationship in your life.” <br/>“Is that how you phrased it?” he said, before taking a sip. <br/>“No. I used the term friendship with commitment.” <br/>“Yeah, that’s actually much better.” <br/>“I did mention kids though.” <br/>“Was he okay with that?” <br/>“I was kinda freaking out while saying that. I don’t even know if I want kids. I mean, are there people who just know? Like they wake up one day and are like I wanna be a parent.” <br/>“I did actually. It was a slower process I think. But yeah, I wanna be a parent.” <br/>“Well, good for you Max. I’m not like that.” <br/>Zoey took a sip of her coffee waiting for Max’s response. She didn’t even know he wanted kids, and the fact that he was so sure of that. How was that even possible? <br/>“I mean you’re not like a bunch of people when it comes to the romance stuff.” <br/>“You could just say aromantic, Max.” <br/>“Okay, yeah, you’re aromantic,” Zoey started walking but Max stopped in his tracks. “They really don’t have a better name for that? I know a is a prefix for not but if you emphasize the letters wrong it makes you sound like you are a romantic like someone who likes romance and who likes roses.”<br/>“Roses aren’t inherently romantic, Max.” <br/>“The Hallmark Channel would disagree with you on that.” <br/>Zoey glared at Max and gestured for him to keep walking. <br/>“Your habit of stopping movement to be dramatic is kind of annoying. And it raises the chance that someone is going to interr-hey Tobin. Leif.” <br/>Zoey waved as Tobin and Leif weaved through them, dashing towards their desks. It was part of some game that had risen that Zoey really didn’t have the time to try and comprehend. Leif would put a stop to it eventually, she hoped. They were gone within five seconds and Zoey turned back to Max in his red sweater. He shrugged. <br/>“You should probably get to work. It’s kinda weird that I even stopped by in the first place. I’m going to go.” <br/>“Yeah. Meet up for lunch?” <br/>“Sure. You don’t have a date?”<br/>“I don’t really do lunch dates. I sometimes have business meetings with Mo, but that’s different.” <br/>“Ah okay. Well I will see you then.” <br/>He turned around and walked out the door. <br/>“That was awkward! Did Max forget that he was fired and thus doesn’t work here?” Tobin chirped up, appearing in Zoey’s vision again. <br/>“Tobin, maybe you-” <br/>“Yeah, yeah, get back to work,” Tobin finished, turning his attention back to his desk and whatever game him and Leif were playing. <br/>Zoey tuned out of their conversation and walked back to her office. <br/>After a few minutes of sitting in her chair and scribbling notes on her tablet, just busy work really, Zoey heard a knock on her door. <br/>“Come in,” she said, not bothering to look up. <br/>“Hey, do you have a second to talk? About your offer earlier?” <br/>She looked up to find Simon standing in her doorway parallel to how she stood hours earlier. <br/>“I thought you were taking time to think about it.” <br/>She pushed her tablet to the side and folded her hands on the table. <br/>“I took like two hours. Which was probably more time than I needed anyway. So do you have time to talk?” Simon smiled, glancing down at his watch.<br/>“Yeah. I do.”<br/>"Cool."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please comment and leave kudos if warranted thanks!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simon finally gives Zoey an answer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Simon closed the door behind him and sat down. “So-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Zoey asked, wondering what he took two hours (which according to him was way longer than he needed) to decide. “You came to a decision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so? I just had a question. I was thinking it over and the consensus was uh so this relationship is whatever we decide it to be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that is kind of the point. Not having to strictly obey societal norms or the stuff about romantic relationships that doesn’t click or compute with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon laughed, “I don’t know how I forget that you used to be a coder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>boss now, instead a mere colleague on the fourth floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s it. So I’m in a committed queer-platonic relationship with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t phrase it lik-you’re saying yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. Did I-like not make that clear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad then. My answer is yes, Zoey. You can be my point person for if I’m moving to another state. Can we hold off on the moving in together though? My place definitely isn’t big enough. And your apartment was like cozy for one person but two you might go crazy if you’re not used to being attached at the hip.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So look for a place together then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do we shake hands? Do I kiss you? Hug? What’s the protocol?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey laughed and then shrugged. “There’s not really a protocol. Umm, a kiss would be fine right now. A quick one though. Wouldn’t want people getting ideas,” she laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey nodded, still laughing. Simon scooted out of his chair and walked over to Zoey. She stood up, tilted her head back and smiled. The laughing stopped as he grabbed her head and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back briefly. And then it was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then. I should go. You know big PR things to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck. This company is kind of a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be in the business of a positive spin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the consumers of SPRQPoint, not to people like you,” Simon said before walking in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoey repressed the urge to jump up and down in her office. She and Simon were going to look for a place together. They were going to <em>live </em>together. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth the awkwardness it had taken to get here. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>end of the fic for now! if you want more, comment and leave kudos!! but otherwise this seemed like a good place to end it. might dabble further in aromantic! zoey in later fics &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>